The Mermaid's Melody
by Moonshimmer Shadow-Phoenix
Summary: What happened to the love between Lanny and Amazonia the Mermaid? Did they stay together? What is there happy ending? Will there star-crossed love be enough? Read this one-shot and find out.


**A Mermaid's Melody**

Everything was quite on the hidden island kingdom known as Kinkow, everyone was either sleeping or silently watching over the castle of Kinkow. Mason was standing silently in the shadows to watch over the castle halls. Mikayla had already retired to her room for the evening. Brady and Boomer were snoring in the bedroom that they shared as the goofy kings of the island.

_It should be Mine!_ is what there somewhat evil plotting cousin Lanny would normally be thinking. Before those worthless pests came, he would have been king when he became of age. Now with his even more evil fish that all ways offers him guidance. But tonight Lanny was not planning against his much hated relatives.

No, tonight he was going to do something indefinitely more precious. He was going to go and see _her._ they didn't see each other anymore, not ever. The others who had known that he loved _her_, had thought they had given up there ridicules star-crossed romance by now. But he could never give up on his queen, not ever.

With his brains and her reach they _would _be unstoppable. He made sure to sneak past Mason with perfect precision, as he ran through wet sand to where he would find his love.

**A Mermaid's Melody**

Everything was peaceful in the Crystal Coves. The tension from loosing there legs had long since been forgotten by the other Mermaids. However, there was one Mermaid in particular who still felt the agony of not only the loss of her precious legs. But the life that would have come with them.

Amazonia had never once cared much for the humans, or anything else on the island of Kinkow. She had everything that seemed to be worth anything, she didn't want to go from being gorgeous mermaid with many riches of the sea. To beautiful human who had nothing besides looks. But Amazonia was definitely beautiful.

She had long waved sun-golden hair to her belly button. Deep sapphire blue eyes that could match the depths of the sea any day. She had a long curvy tail that was bluer then her own eyes. The fact that Amazonia was not the smartest fish in the school, that she made by on nothing but pure looks and evil friends suited her just fine.

That was until she had met _him, _her one and only lover, her king guppy of romance, she'd always has a thing for the fish that were not a generous in the height department as her. But with her height including the tail being 6'10, she's had a thing for a lot of people.

All of those people being mermen, she'd never expected to get her own legs. Nor had she thought to fall in love with a human, a royal human guppy. Her own prince. As Amazonia checked her compact clam she smiled at her own beautiful face, hoping she looked correct for the occasion.

Of course it would have helped had she known exactly _what _the occasion was, he'd just sent a message in a bottle saying it was urgent, they hadn't spoken in weeks, they hadn't see each other in over two months! It broke her heart that they had to keep each other secret from the rest of there separate worlds.

After she finished combing out her flowing hair she stuck a single star fish to the side of her head. Completing her look. It was fairly easy to sneak out without being seen, her friends had become less friends and more annoyances since she wined about Lanny and he'd sung to her under the moonlight.

She swam swiftly and with purpose, her long shimmering tail cutting easily through the ruff current. Then she reached the hollow pool of water that led to there special place. She hoisted herself onto the rocks, looking up at the stars and hearing the waterfall of Amazonia and Lanny's special place. Behind a curtain of seaweed and branches.

Beyond the mess was a beautiful cavern made completely of crystals of every colour. There was a small hole in the roof of the gave where the sun shone through, making the crystal diamonds sparkle magically. It was breath taking. On the rare occasion that they met at all, Amazonia and Lanny met in there magic cave.

**A Mermaid's Melody**

"My Queen" Lanny gasped, wrapping his arms around Amazonia, his short height just barely past her waist. "My Guppy" Amazonia picked up Lanny, hugging him. They loved each other so much. They sat together on the rocks, watching the waterfall behind the cave, enjoying the way the moonlight seemed to make the crystal's coming out of the ceiling and walls made there cave glow ominously.

Lanny turned around, looked up at Amazonia and there eyes met. Lanny pulled something out of his pocket, kneeling down before her, Amazonia gasped in shock and her blue tail straightened in her surprise. "Amazonia, I love you more then anything, will you be my queen forever?" he asked, nervous about her reaction. Amazonia nodded furiously, tears coming down her face, her throat to closed to much for words.

So she reached forward and grabbed Lanny, closing the distance between them, crashing her warm lips against his. Lanny was not expecting this, but he kissed her back. There lips melting together perfectly. _she is perfect, _Lanny thought at the same time Amazonia thought _He is my forever. _

When they finally parted, they were both breathing hard. Still panting, Amazonia managed to ask the question that sealed there fates. "How can we make this work?" as Lanny slid the beautiful bluish diamond ring onto her finger. Lanny sighed, he'd thought of this too.

But hadn't come up with any answers. He pulled her closer, her tail curving around them bother. "It does not matter. We have each other, that is all we have to think about for now. We will deal with the rest another day" and there lips met again, joining there souls together, joining them for eternity.


End file.
